The Legend of the Celestial Princess
by glowinggemma
Summary: Lucy was forgotten Yukino was replaced Both girls leave their guilds and decides to end their suffering until they discover that one of their parents is celestial royalty and alive. I have that same story on Wattpad!


I don't own fairy tail

Lucy P.o.V.  
No one has talked to me in a year. Well, no one but Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray and the Exceeds. I have had to go on the last 20 missions Alone because team Nastu has been "busy" with jobs "too dangerous" for me. I enter the guild hall. All the people  
who still talk to me are at one table. Wendy waves to me. I'm about to head over to them when Nastu walks over to me with Erza. "Hey Luce we think you should quit the team." He says bluntly. I was taken back. The first thing he says to me in A YEAR  
is 'quit the team?' "Why?" I asked hoping my voice didn't crack. "You keep slowing us down on missions and are not that important." Erza says casually. Every word hurt like a knife. "Okay then." I say hiding my eyes with my bangs. I walk to the masters  
office and knock. "Come in." He called I opened the door. "Lucy what can I do for you today?" He asks smiling warmly. "I want to leave the guild." I said still hiding my face. His happy warm smile turns into concerned sadness. "But, why?" He asks.  
I sniffle. "No one expect for 8 people have spoken to me in a year and Nastu and Ezra just kicked me out of team Nastu. I rather not be in a guild who say they're namaka and then most of them forget about you." I said sadly.

No one P.o.V.  
He was shocked at that. He watched her quietly cry. He wanted her to stay, but he too would want to leave if that happened to him. He sadly nodded his head. He took her left hand, her guild mark, covered it with his other hand. He said an incantation  
and her mark disappeared. She bowed her head and thanked him. She then left the hall and went home. She grabbed some paper and write a letter to her Ex-guild mates.

If you are reading this you have finally realized I'm gone. How long did it take? A month? A year? You all stopped talking to me. For A YEAR only 8 people acknowledged my existence. But when Natsu and Ezra kicked me out of team Nastu. I realized I wasn't  
wanted. Good-bye forever. I thought being in fairy tail means you're family. But apparently it means as long as you're important and powerful you're acknowledged. Being forgotten is too painful for a 'weakling' like me. I can't take it anymore.  
I leave Everything to my 8 friends. Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Grey, Juvia, Happy, Carla, and Lily.  
From the forgotten Ex-Fairy,  
Lucy Heartfilia

She finished the letter. She then pulled out some paper and wrote a letter for each of them. (I'm not gonna write them in this chapter cause I'm lazy) After that she grabbed a few envelopes and put the one for fairy tail in one and the ones for her friend  
in the other. She placed them both on her desk. And went to the train station to give Yukino her keys and then to The Celestial falls.

I don't own fairy tail

Lucy P.o.V.  
No one has talked to me in a year. Well, no one but Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray and the Exceeds. I have had to go on the last 20 missions Alone because team Nastu has been "busy" with jobs "too dangerous" for me. I enter the guild hall. All the  
people who still talk to me are at one table. Wendy waves to me. I'm about to head over to them when Nastu walks over to me with Erza. "Hey Luce we think you should quit the team." He says bluntly. I was taken back. The first thing he says to  
me in A YEAR is 'quit the team?' "Why?" I asked hoping my voice didn't crack. "You keep slowing us down on missions and are not that important." Erza says casually. Every word hurt like a knife. "Okay then." I say hiding my eyes with my bangs.  
I walk to the masters office and knock. "Come in." He called I opened the door. "Lucy what can I do for you today?" He asks smiling warmly. "I want to leave the guild." I said still hiding my face. His happy warm smile turns into concerned sadness.  
"But, why?" He asks. I sniffle. "No one expect for 8 people have spoken to me in a year and Nastu and Ezra just kicked me out of team Nastu. I rather not be in a guild who say they're namaka and then most of them forget about you." I said sadly.

No one P.o.V.  
He was shocked at that. He watched her quietly cry. He wanted her to stay, but he too would want to leave if that happened to him. He sadly nodded his head. He took her left hand, her guild mark, covered it with his other hand. He said an incantation  
and her mark disappeared. She bowed her head and thanked him. She then left the hall and went home. She grabbed some paper and write a letter to her Ex-guild mates.

If you are reading this you have finally realized I'm gone. How long did it take? A month? A year? You all stopped talking to me. For A YEAR only 8 people acknowledged my existence. But when Natsu and Ezra kicked me out of team Nastu. I realized I  
wasn't wanted. Good-bye forever. I thought being in fairy tail means you're family. But apparently it means as long as you're important and powerful you're acknowledged. Being forgotten is too painful for a 'weakling' like me. I can't take it  
anymore.

I leave Everything to my 8 friends. Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Grey, Juvia, Happy, Carla, and Lily.  
From the forgotten Ex-Fairy,  
Lucy Heartfilia

She finished the letter. She then pulled out some paper and wrote a letter for each of them. (I'm not gonna write them in this chapter cause I'm lazy) After that she grabbed a few envelopes and put the one for fairy tail in one and the ones for her  
friend in the other. She placed them both on her desk. And went to the train station to give Yukino her keys and then to The Celestial falls.

What do you think? Yukino's PoV will be next.

STAY AWESOME READER! ?  
I ❤️? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾜ U MY ✨?'s ?  
(✨?'s = glowing gems)  
?'s RULES!  
(?'s= nerds)  
Word count: 559


End file.
